The present invention relates generally to the field of apparel apparatus and more specifically to devices to aid in fastening jewelry clasps.
In a wide variety of designs, latching type jewelry clasps with spring biased operating levers are used to join the ends of bracelets and necklaces. Fastening these jewelry clasps has always been a challenging and frustrating exercise for the wearer. For bracelets, the frustration stems from the need to use just one hand to insert a jewelry eyelet attached to one bracelet end into the clasp attached to the other end while simultaneously holding the operating lever against the bias spring force to keep the clasp open. For necklaces, while two hands may be available for the task, the frustration stems from having to perform the exercise blindly, typically either behind the wearer's neck or beneath the wearer's chin.
An opportunity exists, therefore, to relieve this frustration by providing a device to aid in the fastening of such jewelry clasps.